


Mornings with Jack

by Alys (Madpineapple)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Alys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up and Gilbert is there to wait on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings with Jack

In all his 14 years of life, Gilbert has never once pleated the hair of anyone. But as he was now parting Ada's long blonde hair and divided it in three parts his hands were not shaking, and he was not hesitating one bit.

What worried him, were the flashes of memories, hazy like they were nothing but a far away dream. Memories of a place lavish, luxurious, of a person, with the same blond hair, and fierce green eyes, so similar to those of his Master, Oz. 

* * *

Mornings in the house of Glen Baskerville were unbelievably joyous and happy, in contrast with the strange and stifling atmosphere in the Vessalius Mansion. Jack was on a bed, his ears perked to listen to the cheerful tune the birds were singing. And that along with the rare moments that he spent in the company of his dear friend were his greatest pleasures.

Now Jack was definitely not a fan of waking early, but something made him open his eyes earlier than usual today. It could have been the sun beating against his eyelids, or maybe the insistent chirp of a bird…

A meek knock on the door made Jack's head raise from the fluffy pillow that kept calling his name and in a sleepy whisper he answered.

"Enter."

The sweet yet silent voice that greeted him made a gentle smile curve on his lips and Jack shifted on the large bed to take a better look at the person who had just walked in the room.

Wavy dark hair, eyes of molten honey and a faint blush staining porcelain skin; all of these defined the beauty that was Gilbert. Sweet and innocent Gilbert who was so protective of his brother and anyone dear to him.

"Good morning, Sir," He greeted as he closed the door, deposited the neatly pressed clothes on the chair next to the bed, and waited there.

Last night when Jack went to bed, his hair had been undone, and released from the braid and now that blond hair was spread over the pillows and the bed. It amazed Gilbert, the way it shone in the sun like spun threads of gold and his fingers moved on their own threading through slightly wavy locks. Jack closed his eyes at the gentle touch Gilbert delivered to his hair.

"How may I assist you? Our master demanded that every guest should be treated the best way possible," Gilbert said, his voice trembling and that innocent blush staining his cheeks once again.

Jack smiled and ran a hand through the short tresses on the front and frowned when his fingers stopped in a knot. He disentangled his fingers from the hair and let the hand fall down to the bed. He hated when his hair got all tangled up, because it took him so long to get it back to its usual smoothness. Unless if someone brushed those knots away from his hair. He gave Gilbert a sweet look and asked.

"Will you brush my hair for me? I cannot reach the knots on the back." But before he could finish Gilbert had a silver brush and a comb in his hands and waited near the bed. Seeing this Jack stretched lazily, the sheets falling to reveal a muscular chest, all hard planes and tanned skin.

Gilbert looked away from the glorious sight but his mind briefly wondered if when he would be older, would he become like Jack? Strong and handsome the way Jack was? Of one thing he was sure, his skin would never be that colour.

"Come on now, Gilbert, don't be shy," Jack coaxed the raven to get to his work, and in a moment Gilbert was kneeling on the bed behind the blonde, fingers working the knots out of his strands gently. Jack stood still not wanting to make Gilbert's task even harder. He knew from experience that his hair was prone to getting tangled and it was a hassle to comb it.

At the first passing of the brush Jack sighed and melted in the skilled hands of the raven. It was a rare occurrence that someone else than him brushed his hair, but this was one of the best so far.

Gilbert was struggling with a particular stubborn knot, his hand holding the roots, not to pull any hair, when Jack leant into the touch, clearly enjoying the care with which Gilbert caressed his hair.

The comb was soon put away.

The brush was now gliding smoothly through gold locks and Gilbert smiled at the thought that he did his job well.

"It's done," He smiled and ran the brush one last time over the hair.

"Will you also braid it?" Jack asked smiling and leaning backwards against the young raven.

"But I have never…" Gilbert murmured demurely, somehow embarrassed by his ignorance.

"It doesn't matter. I'll teach you," Jack laughed at the subtle resistance Gilbert put up.

Reluctantly Gil agreed and waited for the blond to start explaining. What he did not expect were hand in his hair, carefully choosing three longer strands and grasping them securely.

"Now pay attention, Gil. It's not really hard. First you take one of the side parts and cross it over the middle part, then the middle part moves under the side part and to the side. Then you do the same with the other side," Gilbert's eyebrows were furrowed in a frown. It seems that Jack had to demonstrate to make him understand. The fingers moved and showed the boy exactly the same thing that Jack had just explained. Golden eyes suddenly glowed in understanding.

"I got it," He laughed enthusiastically.

"Then go for it, Gil," Jack turned around and offered Gilbert his long hair to work on.

With slightly trembling fingers Gilbert divided the hair in three parts and started braiding it. Jack on the other hand enjoyed the feeling of Gilbert's hands in his hair, untangling and caressing.

"Your hands feel really good, Gil," At the praise Gilbert flushed brilliant red but smiled nonetheless. Finally he was doing something well.

The plait was fixed with a thin ribbon and Gilbert climbed down the bed to bring Jack his clothing.

"Thank you very much, Gilbert."

Jack leaned down and gently kissed the top of the boy's head.

At this Gilbert blushed even darker and ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. Jack laughed, the image of Gilbert's embarrassment still retained on his retina. The young raven was simply _adorable_.


End file.
